Kim Krizan
Kim Krizan (born November 1, 1961) is an American writer and actress who has written comics for BOOM! Studios. Life & Career Krizan was featured in Richard Linklater's Slacker (1991), Dazed and Confused (1993), and Waking Life (2001); in the latter film, she wrote her monologue which discusses language and love. Krizan is best known for originating the characters in the "Before" series with her writing on Before Sunrise (1995) and Before Sunset (2004), for which she was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay and a Writers Guild Award."This Year's Oscar Nominees", The New York Times. Published 26 Jan 2005. Accessed 31 Oct 2017. Both films were based on characters she created with Linklater. In 2007, Krizan was selected as spokesperson for the screenwriting software Final Draft. Starting in 2008, Krizan branched out into writing comic books and graphic novels. She wrote the "2061" comic series that was published in Zombie Tales #1, 9, and 11 by BOOM! Studios, with all three installments collected into a stand-alone graphic novel entitled Zombie Tales 2061 in mid-2009. This led to an appearance at the 2009 Los Angeles Times Festival of Books, where she along with husband Chip Mosher, Michael Alan Nelson, Gary Philips and Mark Waid participated in "Big! Bold! BOOM!: BOOM! Studios Talks Comics," discussion, which was moderated by Los Angeles Times writer Geoff Boucher. She contributed the story "Of and Concerning the Ancient, Mystical, and Holy Origins of That Most Down and Dirty 20th Century Rock n' Roll Club: CBGB" to issue #3 of the CBGB comic book miniseries that hit store shelves in September 2010 and later collected in the trade paperback collection. In September 2012, Publishers Weekly spotlighted Krizan's self-publishing efforts on Kickstarter for her debut non-fiction book Original Sins: Trade Secrets of the Femme Fatale.Reid, Calvin. "Self-Publishing for ‘Dangerous Women’", Publishers Weekly. Published 28 Sept 2012. Accessed 31 Oct 2017. The Kickstarter campaign was successfully funded in November 2012."Original Sins: Trade Secrets of the Femme Fatale", Kickstarter. Lauched 1 Oct 2012. Accessed 31 Oct 2017. On September 27, 2013, Kim Krizan published an article on The Huffington Post revealing she had found a previously unpublished love letter written by Gore Vidal to the diarist Anaïs Nin. This letter contradicts Vidal's previous characterization of his relationship with Nin, showing that Vidal did have feelings for her that he later heavily disavowed in his autobiography, Palimpsest. Krizan did this research in the run up to the release of the latest volume of Nin's uncensored diary, Mirages, for which she wrote the foreword.Krizan, Kim. "Gore Vidal's Secret, Unpublished Love Letter To Anaïs Nin", The Huffington Post. Published 27 Sept 2013. Accessed 31 Oct 2017. In 2014, Canadian network TVOntario's Saturday Night At The Movies selected Krizan for a promotional spot in celebration of the show's 40th anniversary. Krizan has been married to Comixology founder and CEO Chip Mosher since 1999. They currently reside in Los Angeles, where she writes and teaches writing courses, most notably at UCLA. Bibliography * CBGB (BOOM!, 2010) #3 ** "Of and Concerning the Ancient, Mystical, and Holy Origins of That Most Down and Dirty 20th Century Rock n' Roll Club: CBGB" * Zombie Tales: The Series (BOOM!, 2008) #1, 9, 11 ** "Spring 2061" ** "Summer 2061" ** "Exodus 2061" ** Collection: Zombie Tales 2061 (BOOM!, 2009) External Links * IMDb profile * "TVO Saturday Night At The Movies" promotional spot Sources Category:American creators Category:Writers Category:Comic Books Category:1961 Births